


Forty-Five Minutes

by redgoth



Series: The Increasingly Difficult Upbringing of Tord [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tord, Elementary School, Established Relationship, M/M, Primary School, Tired Dads Paul and Pat, not really a baby just. small human.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord gets in trouble at school, and Patryk and Paul get a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally nothing i just wanted to write paul and pat being tired dads and tord being a little shit
> 
> also i feel like it should be stated idrk anything abt meetings with the principal and getting suspended or anything like that as the worst thing i ever did as an elementary student was cross the street wrong

The call came in only forty-five minutes after they had dropped Tord off at school.

“Forty minutes!” Paul shouted as he and Patryk got into Pat’s car. “He’s been at school for forty minutes! What the hell could he have possibly done in _forty-five minute?_ ”

Their son was in the office, along with two other boys, and they were to come down to the school _immediately._

Patryk sighed, rubbing his hand down his face to stop at his mouth for a moment, briefly closing his eyes before opening them slowly, placing his hands on the steering wheel. “I don’t know.” He muttered, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way. “Year 3 is rough?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Paul’s hand twitched as he slumped down in the car seat. He just… really wanted to smoke. So bad.

Stupid Patryk and his stupid rules. And terrible lungs.

The car ride to the school was spent in relative silence, only Paul’s occasional grumbles and Patryk’s heavy sighs. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot though, any noise between them died down, and as Pat pulled into a spot, they both sat there for moment, allowing themselves to mentally prepare for whatever shitshow was about to go down.

Paul sighed, and Patryk shook his head, before leaning over the center console to press a kiss to Paul’s cheek. Paul allowed the tiniest of smiles on his face. Just for a moment.

They both got out of the car, and once Patryk locked it, the both made their way down the all too familiar path to the front office, side by side.

The secretary barely batted an eye at them once they walked through the door.

“Tord’s in the principal’s office, right back there.” He gestured to the door on the far side of the room. There was no need. They knew the way.

 

Tord had gotten suspended. For five days.

When Paul and Patryk had entered the room, Tord was sitting on the far right of the room, away from the two other boys and one agitated mother. The two boy’s were clinging onto each other’s hands, tears leaking from the ginger boy’s eyes. The other just looked angry as hell.

The meeting… didn’t go great. There was a bit of yelling, thanks to both Paul and Tord, the ginger haired boy, Matt, started crying, and Tom, the other child, threw himself across the room in an attempt to start fighting with Tord. (Matt’s mother, and Tom's adopted mother, apparently, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back into his seat, where he fumed in silence for a few minutes.)

The car ride home was, interesting, to say the least.

Tord sat behind the passenger seat, knowing that if he was behind the driver’s, behind Patryk, he’d be forced to face the contorted rage of his bushy browed father. Sitting behind him made it harder for him to yell. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, staring out the window.

Paul kept fidgeting with his hands. Patryk only stared at the road ahead, sighing every now and then.

When they arrived home, Tord bolted from the car and immediately ran inside, presumably to his hiding place, slamming the front door in the process. Paul and Patryk exited the car a bit slower than their eight year old son. Once out, Patryk walked over to Paul, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“How about… you stay out here and smoke, and I go inside and get Tord, and after your done we can all have a big long talk about this?” He said calmly.

Paul let out a breath of air and leaned heavily on Patryk’s side. “You’re wonderful and I love you.” He said dryly, although he meant every word. Patryk snickered and pressed a kiss the side of Paul’s forehead.

“I know.” He hummed, before shaking his head and walking towards the front door. “I’ll call you when we’re ready.” He said with a wave, and Paul let out a grunt of acknowledgement as he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket, and a lighter out of the other.

This… this was going to be a long five days.

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways matt and tom, terrible tiny best friends. edd's usually there to stop the fighting but on sick days when he's absent all hell breaks loose 
> 
> ALSO i hc that patryk has asthma so it's either paul gets to smoke and pat suffers or paul doesn't get to smoke and suffers but pat is allowed to breathe.  
> so. paul normally chooses his own suffering ovr pat's.


End file.
